The Three Colours Trilogy: Green, Azure and Purple
by DonJuan'73
Summary: A young artist comes to London to paint portraits and finds a client who wants to be the next Dorian Grey. I don't own any characters or music but encourage you to buy all their music and "Rise of the Ogre" which is better than all the Gorillaz fanfictions put together. It's pretty colourful too.


Three Colours: Green.

Her feet splashed on the soaking pavement as she peered though her hair in the rain. She was soaking wet as she looked at the address and street again. This was it.

She carried all her clothes in a rucksack and all her art materials in a huge duffle bag. Getting it on a bus was no small feat. Gee thought it looked like a nice enough area, although the people weren't as friendly as they were in the country.

On the steps she wiped the water dipping of the tip of her nose with her sleeve and knocked the door. She noticed that there was a door bell but it seemed to have been ripped out with just a few wires sticking out. She adjusted her cool demeanour as she waited, but it was hard to look like a trustworthy professional while looking like a drowned rat in a faded orange sweat shirt. She started to shuffle when there was no noise of someone coming to answer the door. She got out her phone to she that she was there on time, she got off a stop too early but she was an incredibly fast walker. Gee rang the phone number she got yesterday. The line was busy. She rapped the door again as she pressed her cold wet lips together. She was starting to suspect it was a hoax. After all, she only got off the boat yesterday and used almost all of her 500 business cards, setting them almost anywhere.

She whispered to herself "I really, really need th…" But before she finished her phone vibrated in her pocket. She had saved the contact as "FIRST CLIENT!" She immediately answered. A croaky voice said "Er, hello?" The voice continued, "Is this the same one? I was cut off babe, so tell me what you're going to do to me in less than one-hundred and fifty words, or in a haiku! I'm a busy man, see?"

"Err, I'm outside." She replied, trying not to laugh down the phone at a man with his trousers down. This might be awkward. "I'm the art-"

There was a muffling sound and the call was cut off abruptly. Gee still had the phone to her ear as the sky got darker but the rain eased slightly.

The front door opened with a tiny click and an eye peeked out from the crack. She smiled at the gap, trying to look casual and grown-up. The door closed again and the sound of locks and beeping could be heard from behind the door.

Before she knew it the door opened and an arm suddenly snatched at the air from behind the door. She let out a yell in surprise and backed away, watching the arm grope about. The head peeked out and whispered angrily "Get in! Get IN!"

Gee assessed that the man was about fifty and she was scared of him. She had a pen knife in her duffel bag and grabbed the zipper. With a racing heart she went inside.

The next few minutes were a blur, following him up the assault course that was the stairs while trying to dodge an old stair lift, axe and soggy cardboard boxes.

There were quite a few flights and on every level he got to the man looked around before allowing her to go up. The place was painted white but quite dusty with a good scattering of cigarette butts everywhere.

Finally they had reached the attic. In the darkest corner there was a giant leather chair, draped in pink satin and animal fur pillows. A cigar case lay on the floor. Before she could ask anything he was suddenly gone, leaving only a book behind. She gave out a yell and scrapped at the floor. It was pointless. There was one window with no opening. Silently she got her pen knife out and began to jab at the floor, looking for a lock. She was a survivor. She was not going to be murdered by some sicko, chopped up and found by the police ten years later when it's too late. Hot tears of panic sprang but she made no noise. Every second counted.

It had been an hour and no sound from anyone. Gee was hunched on the floor still trying the lock. There was a small amount of light that shone though the gap on the floor, there was no lock so she was trying to push her knife in deep enough to pull the door up. BINGO.

Three Colours: Azure.

A few feet below her was a man playing with a new app. He scratched his neck as he looked up and wondered if the attic had rats or a hostage again. Knowing how it felt to be a hostage he decided to investigate right after he passed level seven.

Thirteen levels later he had forgotten about the scraping and was now sitting in the kitchen watching the late-morning cartoons. This particular episode blew his mind, how those girls had time for school, romance and saving the world was a complete mystery to him.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Spinning around 2D saw Murdoc seething with rage, bare hairy chest heaving up and down.

Gee had gotten out. There were so many rooms in this place. She had chosen this one because she thought she had heard the sound of footsteps down stairs. It was base camp one for now…


End file.
